Computers and other electronic products such as televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones often use one or more devices to perform electrical functions. Some of these devices may include a memory device having semiconductor dice arranged in a stack. The dice may include memory cells and associated circuitry to store data and other information. The stacked device may include conductive paths to allow communication to and from the memory cells and the circuitry.
The stacked devices may also include additional circuitry such as a conventional boundary scan circuitry for testing purposes. In some cases, conventional boundary scan circuitry may increase device area, impose a higher test time delay, consume more power, and increase loading to the conductive paths.